Why are you teasing me?
by Squirrel-tan
Summary: Tsukishima's hobby is teasing others but does his teasing to you have a meaning?


You were walking with your friend Tsukishima Kei. You were walking on a rather tall wall were as he was just walking on normal ground.

You two normally walked home together since both of your homes were close by. You were the transfer student and yet he teased you on your first day. Every day he teases you and you eventually got used to it. Your friends try to tell you that he teases you because he likes you but you ignore them.

"I've always been the type to be teased easily and the teasing isn't that bad. Besides I'm short and boyish, why would he like a girl like me? Heck why am I thinking about this stuff?"

"(Surname/Last Name) are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking"

"Thinking about what? I bet it's about your failing grade in (Worst Subject). You should be worrying about it; if you fail then you are going to have to repeat."

"I'm not going to fail it and what's so wrong about worrying about it. Besides I wasn't really thinking about it."

"Well, what were you thinking about then?"

"Girl problems," you say in a quiet voice.

"So your period then."

"Hell no, just something that you don't have to worry about!" And you look away from Tsukishima

"It is something I need to worry about because the one thing girls think about other than their cycle is love. Who the heck is she thinking about? Whoever he is, he won't take (First Name), I mean (Surname/Last Name) away. She's mine, and my mine alone."

You two continue walking and as you walk you continue to think about the topic of Tsukishima liking you.

"Do I really like Tsukishima-kun? I mean he's tall, smart, and good at volleyball, but that's pretty much like a lot of guys (excluding the volleyball part). Well, he is little cute and attractive in a way. Ugh, why I am thinking all this, it's not like me. Gyahhh!"

While you were thinking all this, you were ruffling your hair at the same time making angry faces.

"What the heck is she doing," thought Tsukishima.

You calm down and then said," Maybe I do like him after all," and not noticing that you said it out loud.

Tsukishima turns you surprised

"So she does like someone afterall," Tsukishima thought. "Hey (Surname/Last Name), if you like someone then-"

You notice what you were saying and panic. You then lose your balance and Tsukishima catches you. (In a position where he is holding your legs and you are holding onto him. Both your faces are close.)

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What the heck were you doing?"

"I was distracted, sorry Tsuki-I mean Tsukishima-kun. Thanks for catching me," you say while smiling.

"Why you smiling?! You scared the heck out me!" At that moment, Tsukishima realizes something. He looks at you and notice how close you are to him. He sees how cute you are with your smile and your other features. And while notices these things, he smiles to himself inside.

"You know, it's okay to call me Tsuki."

"What really! I mean don't you hate that name?"

"I only hate it when people I don't like say it."

"So you hated me when I called you Tsuki?"

"I don't hate you, just whenever you call me Tsuki I just feel closer. I only let people I like call me Tsuki."

"So you don't hate, I'm glad Tsuki. But why now?"

"Because I like you (First Name)."

"And that's the reason you let call me you Tsuki?"

Hearing this, Tsukishima chuckles. "Of course she wouldn't get it right away. She's clueless dope after all; well that's what makes her cute." He then kisses your forehead.

"Nope it's because I love you (First Name). I love you so you're mine right?"

You were surprised. "Wait what! He loves me, he said he loves me...He loves me." You look down thinking.

"Hey, hey! (First Name), did you hear me! I going to drop you if you don't answer!"

"Well, it looks like I do like him," and after that you kiss his forehead. "I like you too Tsuki. I like you."

Hearing those words, Tsukishima smiles inside. "She's mine now. She's finally mine." He leans his head towards yours and kisses you. You being surprised tried to fight back but you instantly melted into his kiss. A few seconds later, you both part.

"Wasn't that a little bit too early."

"Nope, it was alright."

"Jeez, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"I see, well aren't you going to put me down."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was holding you," said Tsukishima, or now is Tsuki and puts you down.

"Thank you Tsuki. Hey when you said that if I don't answer, would you actually drop me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I would have dropped you if you took too long."

"Now that would be rude."

"Not really, it's more rude to make someone wait. So who's the rudest one huh? And besides if you did fall, you're able to tolerate the pain."

"Is that really how you would treat the girl you like?"

"Well yeah since she's a monkey of a tomboy."

"Rude!"

Tsukishima smiles, so do you. Even though he teases you, you know he loves you.

"I guess it's not so bad to be teased a little, just a little."


End file.
